A risk worth taking?
by agnessan
Summary: This is about Captain James and Medic Molly Dawes when they are in Afghan. "You can't choose who to love and when to love someone..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.

Author's notes: This is my first Our girl fanfiction and I'm so nervous about publishing it. I'm 17 years old from Sweden so my english isn't the best. I have really tried to write this best possible. Sorry if there still is some wrongs but I hope it's ok at least. I would love to get reviews because I want to get better and you guys are probably better than me ;)

Captain James was on his fourth tour to Afghanistan and this tour wasn't anything like the ones before. For the first time in his army life he had to struggle with feeling for one of his soldiers. But what could he possibly do about it, you didn't choose who to love and when to love someone.

He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on Molly Dawes. She was the replacement medic in his section because the other one had quit just before they were supposed to leave for Afghan. He wasn't happy about it, they whole section hade done training together all spring and now they got a new medic who just finished her own training. They had never met her and she had never met them, he was a bit worried about it because the medic was an important part of the team. His soldiers needed to trust her, he needed to trust her but yet, no one knew her.

You could have thought that the new medic should be shy or at least quiet at first, but not Molly Dawes…

" _How long does it take for you massive cockwombles to get ready for a bloody photograph" Captain James walked out to 2-section and weren't impressed of what he saw, there was still a lot of work to do here he thought. Suddenly someone chuckled from the left, the new medic he realized. That was unexpected…_

" _What are you laughing at medic?"_

" _Cockwombles, sir" The smile disappeared from her face when she met his glaze. His short temper wasn't helping when he answered her._

" _For the benefits of our legend new medic, who are we?"_

" _UNDER FIVES SIR"_

" _And why do you think we call us that?" She looked up and met his glaze once again, this time she had no hint of any smile on her face, only uncertainty when she answered his question._

" _I don't know sir?"_

" _Well, take a look"_

" _They look young sir?"_

" _And everyone of them are in my charge and if you can't cut it as our new medic I have no hesitation un lobbing you out of the plane, is that understood?"_

" _Yes sir" she responded a little bit to quickly and for moment he felt bad for her… Maybe he had been to hard on her? No. She had to understand that this was no game, this was real and if she couldn't stand it, she shouldn't be here._

He smiled at the memory, if he only had known then what she was going to mean for him. He remembered that he had looked at her before he had walked back in, they got eye contact and he couldn't figure out what those green eyes were telling him when she met his glaze.

Talking about the devils…

"Boss?" Her soft voice caught his attention and he looked up.

"Dawes?" he said and tried to hide a smile when she appeared wearing her little black shorts and a vest. She looked beautiful, he had a hard time not to looking at her bare legs. He looked into those green eyes and realized that she looked confused, maybe even scared. He wondered why?

"I've been thinking boss…" she paused and it looked like she was trying to figure out how to continue…

"That did sound kinda dangerous Dawes" he grinned. A smile appeared on her lips and her eyes were sparkling.

 _God, she was beautiful when she smiled he thought…_

"My teachers did say that if I had half a brain I would be dangerous"she chuckled.

"You've been thinking about Bashira" they both got serious again and she nodded "Don't worry about her, she's safe and you need to concentrate on doing your job here because I need you to stay safe" he said with his bossman voice but there were a hint of something more, he cared about her and she could feel it…

"I'm just worried about her, I destroyed that family boss" she looked so sad, he just wanted to put his arms around her and make her feel safe.

 _I'm her commanding officer, I have a responsibility to keep her focused, keep her safe and keep her alive. I need to stay focused and stop thinking about her body pressed against mine, my lips on hers and those sparkling, green eyes. Sometimes it feels like she can see right throw me…_

"Don't" he said strict but still with some softness in his voice "You have given her the opportunity to live a life she never would have got a chance to do without you" Her sad face started to soft and he continued "I told you that we don't get to be emotional involved but you have taught me that we already are. We all are and you taught me that, not four tours to Afghan, you. You have opened my mind Molly Dawes" he looked at her and she met his glaze, they stood there looking deep in to each others eyes for what felt like forever.

 _No James, you can't, you shouldn't but he lost his ability to control himself. She just stood there with her brown hair falling over her bare shoulders and he couldn't help it, he just couldn't stop it._

He took two step forward and embraced her in to his arm. He felt her body against his and she raised her head, met his eyes and their lips touched, softly…

This moment, right here, right now, this moment were perfect. This beautiful women in his arms, laying with her head on his chest, breathing softly. He completely forget about the world outside the tent, 2-section, his commanding officers, the talibans and the war that was going on. He twirled her hair around his fingers and placed an gently kiss on the top of her head. He inhaled her soft, sweet smell and wondered how she could smell so good in this heat, sweating around in full military kit all day long.

"Boss?" Her voice was soft with a sting of unsureness, he pulled her tighter to him, he didn't want her to feel unsure about a thing. He wanted her to feel safe.

"Yes, Dawesy?" She giggled and her tiny hands moved over his chest, around his neck and pulling her fingers through his curly hair and continued with saying.

"You called me Dawesy boss, I'm clearly winning you with my charm and magnificent" she giggled again.

"Clearly" He smiled but soon got serious again and asked "What did you have on your mind Dawse?" She turned around, looked straight at him and said.

"Isn't love stronger then army regulations, Boss?" He froze and went quiet, she waited and he felt that he needed to give her an answer. But what should he answer her?

"Nothing is stronger then army regulations" He know that he was telling her the truth, but wondered if he still believed it himself. She crawled out from his arms and sat up in the bed. Her hair were free and fell soft over her naked back he putted a hand on the lower of her back, felt the warmth of her body but she moved away from his touch. A sting of pain went throw his body, he know he had hurted her with his words, but he was her commanding officer. Right, he was her commanding officer and he was naked in bed with her right know. He had already brooken all kind of rules.

 _Fuck army regulations._

"Molly, fuck army regulations. I love you. Thats all that matters right know" She looked back at him, her eyes were moist and he lifted his hand, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She closed her eyes and said.

"Ditto"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _ **All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.**_

 **Author's notes:** _ **I'm overwhelmed of all reviews and a lot of you has asked for more chapters. I've decided that I'm gonna give it a shot and try to write more. I've have no idea where I'm going with this story but it's just fun and fluff. I'm aware of that this probably wouldn't turn out this way in real life, in their situation but who cares - it's fun to write and hopefully fun to read!**_

The sun was raising over the mountains in Afghanistan and Captain James stood with a cup of Rosabaya in his hands. A new day were growing and the camp was starting to get alive again. He had no idea how he was going to be able to focus on his work today but he had to, somehow. In his memory their were pictures of last night, Molly in his arms her sweet smell and bare skin.

She was so different from every other woman he had met and right know, he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. But there were also some stuff they needed to talk about and he didn't know how he was going to bring up the subject without upsetting her… to much…

"Good morning Boss" He turned around and there she was, dressed in her uniform and looking beautiful as always.

"Good morning Dawes" She stopped beside him and they stood there watching the sunrais together. It could have been a romantic moment but the camp was now fully awake and he knew that they had to be careful. Both their carriers could be in danger if anyone suspected anything between them. He took at step aside, making the gap bigger between them, just to be on the safe side. She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes before she got his silent message and smiled sympathetic, she knew that they had to be careful but it was painful for both of them.

She studied his stern face that didn't show any emotions at all but then she noticed something in his eyes. A sting of feelings that he desperately tried to hide, just a spark that flashed by. She knew he loved her. This was just a shell.

They stood their in silence a couple of minutes before he excused himself and made his way over to the mess tent for the morning meeting. She stayed a while longer, lost in her own thoughts before she walked over to the food tent for breakfast with 2-section.

The day went by fast and Captain James had completely buried himself in his Captain Stern face shell. She on the other hand had a really hard time to concentrate and not think about him. _His body pressed against hers, his strong arms around her waist, his well defined abdomen and his soft lips meeting hers…_ Yes, she had a really hard time to not focus on that instead.

It was getting late and the sun was going down, another day was almost to it's end. Molly was on her way to the sleeping quarter when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind the containers.

"Eyyyeee" Then she felt lips pressed against hers and she relaxed in his strong arms. He pressed her against the container, deepening the kiss and she moaned quietly. His hands was on her hips, his thumbs caressing the bare skin between her combats and her t-shirt. Her hands reached to his neck, playing with the dark curls of his hair.

"I have missed you" He mumbled between the kisses before he stood back so he could look at her, memorize every inch of her face. "I love you Molly Dawes"

"I love you to Boss" He shook his head "You can't call med boss" She grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was beautiful and suddenly he got scared, the thought of losing her was just to frightening.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Molly could see that something was bothering him and she felt concerned when those brown eyes was looking worried at her.

"I just can't lose you, please don't leave me" Molly placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you" They both knew that no one could promise such a thing in a war zone but sometimes you just need to hear it anyway.

He gave her one final kiss before her clutched her hand and dissapeared between the containers. She stood there for a while after he left and thought about what was going to happen when they got home. They come from two completely different worlds and she wondered how his family would feel about her. How could she ever fit into his world? She also had a feeling of that there was something he wasn't telling her…

 **Author's note:** _ **Okey, as you probably understand I'm planning on writing more chapters… Next time I'm planning on making it a bit difficult for our favorite couple. I'm also going to try writing more about their work, 2-section and a new character is on his way…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _ **All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.**_

 **Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, but here it is! A new character is here and making everything a little bit more fun, or complicated... (spoiler: at least in the next chapter...) Hope you like it, don't forget to give me a review :)**

 **Chapter 3 - A old friend**

"Captain James, it's been a while" Charles turned around in surprise and squeezed against the sun. A tall, blond haired, good looking guy was walking towards him and he sighed but couldn't hide a smile. His old friend that he had shared his first tour with and even if this guy could drive him crazy, he was still his best friend.

His divorce from Rebecca had been hard because of Sam and Captain Hansen or Bill as his first name was had been really supportive.

"Captain Hansen, what a surprise, didn't think I would meet you out here" he said in honest surprise. The last time they spook was before he went for tour and his friend was going to train recruits back home.

"Change of plans captain, you are probably stuck with me for the rest of the tour I'm afraid" He grinned and they gave each other a hug.

"Eh, it's not a completely disaster and by the way, I really need to speak to you, in private"

"Sounds serious?"

"Hm, yes it is" Captain Hansen glazed at his friend with a concern look, he looked pretty tired actually. "Come, I have some time before my meeting with Major Beck" Charles nodded and followed Bill when he started to walk in the direction of his tent.

. . .

Bill sat down on his chair and Charles stood in the middle of the tent looking all nervous. Bill thought that this wasn't the 'no-feelings-stern-face-captain' he know. He wondered what had affected his friend this way.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about that make you this nervous" Bill grinned and laid back in his chair with his legs crossed on the desk.

There was a pause before Charles took a deep breath and said.

"I've met someone" he started, unsure about how he should continue.

"You've met someone, how? I mean, you are in the middle of nowhere in a freaking desert?" Bill laughed but got quiet when he saw Charles worrying face. This was probably more serious then he first thought. Relationships in the army was strictly forbidden and even if he had brooked the rules a couple of times himself, he knew that his friend never even thought about doing it. Charles James always followed rules, he lived for the army.

"She is the medic, she's in my platoon and I don't know what to do" he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Wow, this is surprising, she must be special" Charles nodded but kept quiet.

This girl must really be something if she got Charles to show his feeling for her on tour.

"Have you done anything?" Charles looked up at his friend with an angry look and hissed.

"We freaking did it in my tent, it was really stupid, really stupid"

"Was it bad ha?"

"NO you idiot! It was fucking great, she is fucking great" Once again Charles glazed angry at his friend who just sat in his chair with huge grin.

"Haha, I'm sorry but it sounds like you kinda regretting it"

"Of course I do, but not that I regret that we did it it's just when we did it, we are in freaking war zone. It's against the bloody rules and I like her. I love. She is worth so much more..."

"People fall in love in mysterious ways..." Bill started to sing and this time even Charles grinned at his friend who always tried to see the funny side of things"

"It's not funny, can you never take anything serious"

"Haha, it is kinda funny actually but hey I need to meet this girl"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, come an" All of sudden he stood up and walked out of the tent, Charles sighed but decided it was best to follow him so he didn't do anything stupid.

It wasn't that he didn't wanted Bill to meet Molly but he knew his friend. He could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Girls seemed to like him, at least at first, before he found another one... He was what you can call a player, one night stands was his things - no feelings involved. Charles knew that even if his friend tried to be careless he had a big heart and he didn't feel as confident as he looked. His childhood hadn't been the best and it had affected him a lot.

. . .

It had been a long day, two patrols and Molly felt tired. Full kit in this heat, walking for hours was tough and she thanked her ex. commanding officers for her training before the tour.

But she also thought about something else that bothered her... She hadn't seen the captain at all today and she missed him, she missed him a lot. But it was something he was hiding, she knew he did. She just didn't no what.

She stood outside the med-tent enjoying the view over the mountain outside the camp. Afghan was really beautiful, to bad that it had to be a war here. But maybe, someday, it would end and Afghan would be a beautiful, peaceful country to live in. She hoped that she got to live until then and experience Afghan when it all was over.

"Dawes" she turned around when she heard his voice. Her legs turned to jelly when his brown eyes looked at her and his smile gave her butterflies. She was a freaking medic, s soldier and acted like a teenage girl when she saw him. Get a grip Dawes.

"Sir?" She said and then saw that someone was walking with him, a pretty good looking guy, also a captain she realized when she saw his brand. Wonder who that is she thought...

"I want you to meet Captain Hansen" She looked at the blond, blue eyed man who had a huge grin on his face. This guy was obviously aware of his good looking. He reach out his hand to her and she shook it with a steady grip.

"Private Dawes, I've heard so much about you... Charles is acting like a teenage boy again" She froze, how the hell could he know? Why the hell would Charles talk to him about them?

"Bill" Charles said with a warning voice but Bill just grinned.

"I have never seen Charles this way, you must be pretty special" Okey, Charles had told this guy, why the hell would he do that? What the hell was wrong with him? She glazed angry at Charles who just shook his head and gave her a excusing look before he said.

"He is my best friend, or at least he was my best friend. Now he's just a very irritable man that can't keep his gob shut"

Bill just laughed at them both and then explained that he had to excuse himself because he had a meeting with major Beck now. When he had left in the direction of the mess-tent Charles turned to Molly again and said.

"Sorry about him"

"I guess it's okey, I mean, you can probably trust him if he is your best friend..."

"I trust him with my life" He said with his captain-stern-face-voice and Molly smiled back at him. She trusted him with her life so if he trusted Captain I-know-I'm-good-looking, she could probably do it too.

"I've missed you today" The word slept out from her mouth before she could stop it. He glazed at her with a concerned look but if you looked really close you could see a feeling flash by over his face. He sighed and turned his head against the mountains, enjoying the view before he turned back to face her again.

"I've missed you too"

That was everything she needed to hear. But she still needed to ask him if it was something he hadn't told her yet... She took a deep breath.

"Are you hiding something?" He froze and his face got stern, he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"I..." he started but they were entrusted when Kinders yelled that Molly had to help the others with the latrine clean today. She looked at her captain but he just said "Go" then walked away himself and she was left alone before she had time to react. Kindes yelled again and she started to walk towards him.

She was confused, he was hiding something but he didn't told her what. What could he be hiding for her? Was there someone else back home? She got cold of the thought and hoped that her fear wasn't true... But why didn't he tell her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _ **All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.**_

 **Author's notes: Okey, this story is taking a whole new turn but I think it can be interesting... Got this idea in the middle of the night and just started writing. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 4 - Unexpected gift**

Molly laid in her bed, fully awake waiting for the alarm to go off. It was soon time to get up, probably just a couple of minutes before all the lads was awake. They had been in Afghanistan for over four months now.

A month ago, everything had been fine, she had been happy and liked it here. Now was everything just a mess.

She was a bloody good medic and did her job great but inside she felt broken. She remembered that stupid day when she had of mistake laid her eyes on Charles medical form.

She had been in the medical tent organizing some stuff when the binder with the medical forms fell down on the floor. She picked it up and saw that a paper had fell out, it was Charles medical form. Something caught her attention when she looked at the paper.

 _Spouse: Rebecca James_

She had stormed out from the tent to find Charles, she had been furious with him.

Captain Hansen had stepped out from Charles tent when she got there. He had asked her if something was wrong and she had answered "Everything" and then walked inside the tent and left a confused Captain Hansen outside.

When she yelled at Charles he didn't deny it, he had told her that he was divorced but she had still been angry about the 'not telling part'.

Then, if it wasn't enough al ready he told her that he also had a son, Sam. That had been enough for her, he should have told her this months ago. They had slept together for fuck sakes. Didn't he thought it was relevant to say at least something about the 'ex. wife and son part' .

Then she told him to go to hell and also reminded him of that she from now on wouldn't be a problem for him, because she was a private, he was her captain and nothing else.

This was a month ago, she hadn't talked to Charles about it since. Captain Hansen had tried to talk to her a few times but she was stubborn and wouldn't tell him anything. Eventually he had given up.

Her work relationship with Charles was as usual, she was a private, he was the captain and they treated each other that way. But sometimes she caught him looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. She did miss him. But she still thought that he had been an asshole to her.

"Piiiip" The alarm went of and everybody else's alarms too. A new day was here and she was now back to reality.

She wrinkled her nose, it really smelled in her. Her stomach clenched and suddenly she felt like she needed to puke. She was only wearing her panties and a t-shirt but now she really felt like she was going to puke.

She hurried out from the tent and right into the captain. Just my luck she thought...

"Eyyee, easy Dawes" She almost lost her balance but he steadied her with his hand placed on her arms.

"Sorry boss..." she stopped, realized that she really needed to puke now and turned away from him and puked in the sand.

"Are you okey?" Charles sounded worried when he talked to her, she stood with her head down and her hands on her knees.

Suddenly he took a step forward, putted his hand on her arm. The touch was like fire on her bare skin, she felt it in her entire body. Only his touch made her feel this way.

Then she felt embarrassed, she had just puked just in front of him, that was disgusting. She stood up, he removed his hand and she turned to face him

"I'm sorry boss" His eyes were filled with concern. He was great on hiding his emotions but in this moment she could see them clear.

She missed him, so much.

"No need to apologize Dawes, are you sure you okey? Do you need to rest?"

"Just a bit nauseous sir, but I'm feeling better now thanks" He wasn't convinced. Then he looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Dawes, you are not wearing any pants" he said with a terrified voice and she chuckled.

"Had no time boss" He shook his head but gave her a smile and she smiled back at him. She was just on her way to walk back in when he grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away.

"I've missed you" he said before he letted her arm go and walked away. She stood there for a few seconds, watching him walk away.

Maybe she did over react that day. He had said that he was divorced, that she probably hadn't got new forms yet. Captain Hansen had also told her this, several times. Why would he lie about it and maybe she could forgive him for not telling her?

"Oh crap" again she felt like she was going to puke and so she did...

. . .

"Jackie" Mollys friend Jackie was also a medic and they had met on Mollys first day here. They had clicked from the frist moment and was now close friends. "I need to talk to you" Molly nodded in the direction of the med tent and the walked over there.

"What is it?" Jackie sat down on the bed, Molly on the other hand walked around inside the tent looking nervous.

"Okey" she started "I need to tell you something, promise to don't be mad, just hear me out first"

"Molly Dawes, what have you now done?" Trouble always seemed to find Molly and Jackie wondered what it was this time...

"I think I'm pregnant" Jackies eyes got big, she starred at Molly and had no idea what to say?

"How the hell can you be pregnant? We have been here for over four months, that's like 16 weeks and at that time you don't 'think' you are pregnant, you are pregnant and you LOOK pregnant an you don't look pregnant to me Molly Dawes?" Molly sat down on the bed next to Jackie, her eyes got moist and she putted her head in her hands. Jackie softened, her friend needed her and probably not the angry her...

"My period is late, I'm tired, I feel ill and I smell things everywhere" Jackie didn't know what to say, It did sound like Molly was right but they had to know for sure. She was now completely serious and turned in to the Jackie the medic. They needed to sort this out, fast.

"I'm gonna go and get a pregnant test from the hospital, wait here" Molly looked up at her friend, she was grateful that she had her. Jackie was someone you always could count on.

"Thank you" Jackie stood up and made her way over to the opening but stopped and turned to look at Molly again.

"Who is it?" There was a small paus before Molly said...

"It's Captain James" Jackie was shocked, she had thought it was Smurf but Captain James, wow...

"Oh, okey" she didn't no what to say "I'm gonna get the test now, see you soon" She disappeared an left Molly alone.

Half an hour later she was back.

"That wasn't easy, there was a lot of people at the hospital so it wasn't easy to get, but here you go" Molly stood up, gave her friend a hug and putted the box inside her pocket. They both walked over to the toilets and Molly went in when Jackie waited outside.

. . .

Charles sat in his tent, lost in thought. He missed Molly incredibly much but maybe it was for the best. He was her commanding officer and according to the army rules it was a really good thing that they hadn't anything going on anymore.

Then all of sudden he heard a sound. Someone was outside the tent, he waited for someone to step in but it didn't happen. He frowned and stood up. Who is sneaking around his tent in this hour?

He peeped out throw the tent opening and to his surprise it was Molly.

"Molly?" He could see that her eyes were red and she looked worried. She had been crying? He had a strong feeling that he had something to do about that.

"Oh, eh... sorry Boss... I need to talk to you..." Her voice was soft and shaky. He got worried, what had happened? He just wanted to reach out and hold her tight, keep her safe.

"Are you okey? What has happened?" She looked down on her feet and stayed quiet. How would she tell him this, she thought?

"Come in" Charles clutched her arm softly and the walked inside the tent. He made sure the tent opening was completely closed and then sat down on the bed beside Molly.

She started to cry and now, without hesitations he putted his arms around her, pressed her against him. She laid her head on his chest and they sat there for what felt like forever before she started to talk.

"Charles" she looked up at him with her green eyes that made his entire body feel weak "I'm pregnant" He got cold. Pregnant?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes"

He held her tighter, he didn't wanted her to worry, not right now at least. This was a huge problem for both of them.. What the hell were the going to bloody do?

"Are you angry? she mumbled into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"No, I'm just as responsible as you are. We really screwed up" She froze, a screw up? Is that what he thinks about this? I'm a also just a 'screw up'? She stood up, putted her hands on her hips glazing angry at him.

"A screw up, is that what we are to you" She felt how tears started to fill her eyes. Charles looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Of course not, I love you and I'm going to be there for you if you decide to keep it"

"Decide to keep it? You want me to consider going through an abortion?" now she was really angry and hurt.

"I want what you want"

"You 'want what I want', you can't say that. I want you to want to have it, if you want to have it because I want to keep it but i don't want you to want it if you don't want to want it..."

"Oh easy there, now you are talking very fast and I don't understand half of it" She went quiet and she looked so lost, so small. He stood up and embraced her, at first she was stiff but then she relaxed in his arms.

"Sorry, I'm just worried" she whispered.

"I know, me to" he held her tighter, he needed her, he loved her and he wanted her to know that "I love you and I'm gonna love this baby, of that I'm sure. We are going to sort this out somehow"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _ **All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.**_

 **Author's notes: I was almost done with this chapter when something happened with my text program and everything disappeared... I had to write it all again and that was hard because I felt like I really had a great chapter the first time. But, here you have it - hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 5 - We need to talk**

" _The best things happen unexpectedly"_

Captain James had always followed army regulations. He had lived for the army these couple of years and had never event thought about brooking any rules. That he would meet someone like Molly wasn't part of his plan. She was someone that made him wanna throw everything away, if that meant he could be with her. He had never thought he would meet someone like her, never.

He had never loved Rebecca. They married young, they were both good looking, came from well family's and everything just seemed good. They had some "happy" years when Sam arrived but Rebecca had never been happy about his army life. She never liked being an army wife and he had started to feel like his work was a "get away ticket" from his wife.

Camp Bastion had been like a second home during his married years. Thank god that the divorce was completed he thought.

Now, he needed to speak to Major Beck. He was going to sort this all out, if it so meant that he was going to lose his job. Molly was the most important thing in his life, shared with Sam of course and he would do everything for both of them. Sex months from now he would be a father again and he would share it with Molly. He was sure, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, with their unborn child and Sam.

"Bill!" He saw his friend walking out from the food tent. He really needed to speak to him, he needed help to sort this out. "I need to talk to you"

"Love trouble?" Bill grinned and Charles wondered for a second why he wanted to talk to Bill. But he knew his friend was someone he could trust, someone that would help him and Molly no matter what.

"We need to talk in private" Bill nodded and probably understood that it was serious because he wasn't smiling anymore. They made their way to Charles tent and sat down inside.

"So, what is going on? You look pretty serious?" Bill sat on the bedside and Charles was sitting in the chair looking all serious. Bill studied his friend, something was going on and it was serious. He knew it probably had something to do about Molly. He had never seen his friend this way before. Charles and Rebecca's marriage had always seemed like a joke to him so he was glad that was over. But this time, what Charles felt for Molly was special, he could see that.

"She's pregnant" Charles voice was low, controlled and Bill experienced for the first time ever the feeling of not knowing what to say. This was bad. Really bad.

"You love her?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to ask the question anyway.

"Of course I do, I love her more than I thought was possible" Charles meant every word of it without doubts. "But how the hell am I going to sort this out?

"This is pretty bad my friend but at least you love her so that problem is sorted out, at least" Bill said joking "Major Beck is probably going tog give you the bollocks but I'm sure you're going to sort it out somehow" Bill grinned. Taking things serious for more than a few seconds wasn't his strong side. Charles sighed, Bill was like big child sometimes...

"I'm worried about Molly. I don't know what sort of consequences this will have for her or for me... I'm her captain, I have a responsibility and I failed her" Bill nodded and felt sorry for his friend, Charles really looked sad. He just hoped that Major Beck would see that there was true feeling between Charles and Molly. Charles was a hell of a captain and Molly was a great medic, it would be the army's loss if they decided to kick them both out.

He would support his friend in this, no matter what.

"I support you and Molly, I'm on your side in this. Even if you and Molly made a bad choice it was because you too have true feelings for each other. Hopefully the army understand that because it would be there loss if they kicked you too out" Charles looked more hopeful now and Bill continued "But it's going to be nice without all these love troubles between you too that I has to deal with" Bill pulled a face and Charles hitted him in the shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt" Bill cried.

"You are such a child sometimes" Charles grinned. He was grateful that he had Bill. They had been friend like forever and he could always count on him.

. . .

"Molly" Charles walked over to her. She stood outside the med tent and got a worried look on her face when she saw him. He clutched her arm so she would follow him behind the tent. He needed to be sure no one could see or hear their conversation.

"Everything okey?" she asked with such a worry in her voice that he just wanted to embrace her. Keep her close, kiss the top of her head and feel her body against his.

"Yey, think so. I'm gonna talk to Beck now, sort this out somehow" Molly nodded slowly. She was worried about what kind of consequences this would have for both of them. She knew she would be send back home directly but she didn't know about Charles. What would happened after the baby was born, would she be able to work in the army?

"Good, thank you Charles. I don't know what I would do without you" she glazed at him and he looked down at her with his brown eyes that made her stomach fladder "I'm just scared, that's all"

"Me too, but we are going to work this out somehow. You can come and live with me in Bath, it's a great place for the baby to grow up and Sam is going to be overjoyed! He always wanted a little brother och sister" Charles lips turned into a huge grin but Molly gave him a angry glaze. What made him think that she just was going to leave her family, her home and go with him to Bath. They were so different, she would never fit into his world. This was a mess, this could never work out...

"You think I'm just gonna leave my family, my life, my home and come with you to freaking Bath? I would never fit in there, I don't do perfect - I've already told you that! I would never fit in" She felt tears burn behind her eyes. A single tear rulled down her cheek and Charles reached out, stroke her check with the back of his hand. She sighed of his touch. She really did love him, but they were so different...

"Molly, I didn't think, I just took it for granted that you wanted to be with me" he looked so sad so Molly almost regretted her words. She know she had hurt him. Of course she wanted to be with him but she was scared and she wasn't sure if Bath was the place where she wanted to live. But she knew she wanted to be with him no matter what so maybe Bath wasn't such a bad place to live in? Maybe.

"Sorry" she mumbled "I'm just scared, scared that you won't love me, scared that I won't fit in. I love you and I want to be with you... I'm just scared you know"

"Oh Molly, I love you too and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, with this baby and with Sam. I don't care where we live, I just wanna live with you. That's the only thing that matter to me" His voice was low, filled with emotions and Molly felt tears burn again "Molly? Did I say something wrong?" He looked worried as the tears rulled down her cheeks.

"No, It's probably just hormones. You are perfect, I love you" His face turned into a smile.

"Come, we need to talk to Beck now" She nodded and followed him.

Hopefully no one had seen their chat behind the med tent. They didn't need any more complications.

. . .

Major Beck was sitting behind his desk, thinking about the tour which had gone pretty well. Captain James did a great job with the platoons and that made his work a lot easier. They hadn't lost anyone yet and he was grateful for that.

Someone knocked at the door. It was Captain James.

"Come in" Major Beck said and the door opened. Captain James walked in with a serious look on his face, behind him were Private Dawes. She looked worried. Had she been crying?

"We need to speak to you" Captain James said and Major Beck nodded and told him to sit down at the chair. Dawes was standing behind him, still with a worried look on her face.

"You can sit down too Private Dawes" he said. He wondered what was going on? Judging of the look of their faces something wasn't right and why had Captain James said 'we'.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Major Beck looked directly at Captain James who took a deep breath before answering.

"I know that what I am going to tell you now is against army regulations, I know I have failed you, my platoon and ... Private Dawes" Major Beck wrinkled his eyebrows and looked confused at the captain sitting in front of him. He had a bad feeling about this. Captain James had never broken any rules, he always did a great work and would never let his platoon down.

"Continue please" he said.

"Me and Private Dawes has discovered that we have feeling for each other and..."

"Stop. Stop just there" Major Beck fixed his eyes on Captain James who stopped speaking "You know this is against army regulations and I would advice you to stop talking, forget about all this and go back to your work. You too Dawes. I don't want to know, just focus on your works and forget about this" His voice was hard. Captain James was a good captain, Private Dawes a good medic with a bright future ahead of her. He didn't want to ruin all this for them. He knew with experience that these things could happened. If they just could make their work done and then sort this out back home it would be best for both of them and for him.

"About that" Charles started, suddenly unsure how he would continue with this. Major Beck got cold, was it something more? Things could never be simple he thought.

Molly looked up, fixed her eyes at the major and said "I'm pregnant". Charles reached out his hand, took Mollys in his and squeezed it carefully.

Major Beck took a deep breath. This was complicated. He wasn't sure how he would handle this but he still didn't want to destroy their carriers. But, they both had done a huge mistake and there was consequences...

"Private Dawes, I'm gonna put you on a plane back home. You are going to keep quiet about this, I be in touch when the rest of us get back to England" He stared at Molly who was looking down at her hands, Charles was still holding her hand in his. She felt safe with his hands around hers. "Captain James" Major Beck continued "You are going to stay here, focus on your work and then we talk about this when we are back. Does that sound good to you?" Both of them nodded, grateful that Major Beck had handled it they way he did. They both knew that the Major had been nice to them, it could have been worse.

"Thank you sir" Charles said. He was still holding Mollys hand when he stood up and pulled her up with him. Major Beck nodded and they walked out.

Major Beck sat in his chair, melting what he had just heard. He decided that he was going to forget about all this for now and then sort it out back home. Right now he could only make sure Private Dawes was send home and that Captain James made his work here.

He knew he could trust the captain, the captain would make sure that he was focused on his job here until they are done. But he was disappointed that Captain James had made such a bad choice before. It wasn't easy when love appeared in the most unexpected places.


End file.
